Debutante and Dating
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: He is so overprotective sometimes. NejiTen. Enjoy!


**A/N.** Hey, guys! I am back and as annoying as ever. This time, with another fic. I hope you like this. Really. I get paranoid when it comes to NejiTen fics. Okay. So, anyway. Please enjoy this!!! :)

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Naruto. I only own Kaori and Jam.

* * *

Hinata turned eighteen yesterday.

Hinata is now allowed to have a boyfriend.

Neji just fainted.

Yes. He's cool like that.

_----_

_Debutante and Dating_

_By: Strawberry Shake_

_----_

"Oh, my."

Yesterday was the debutante ball of Konoha's Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. She wore a lavender shaded dress which accentuated her eyes, her hair in curls with little glittery pins to hold them down, and as she walked down the stairs, welcomed by everybody in Konoha, she was escorted by her cousin, Neji, who was teary-eyed the whole event. They danced and laughed and everybody had fun. By the end of the party, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, announced that his daughter is now allowed to entertain suitors with the permission from her father.

The next day, there was a line infront of the mansion. A long, _long_ line.

Hinata looked outside the window, counting all the suitors outside who were waiting for her. Her eyebrows made little creases in between her forehead and she bit her lower lip. "Not that none of them are cute and all, but…" She rubbed her hands consciously together and turned to look at her cousin, who was sitting cross-legged beside her. "…Cuz, you think Naruto will come?"

Neji stared blankly at Hinata. "No, he's not coming."

"Wanna bet?" Hinata closed the curtains and walked towards the door. "I mean, not that I care or anything…"

"Drop it, Hinata. I know you like that guy. But what's the point of this whole thing if you only have your eyes on Uzumaki?" Neji asked himself what his cousin saw in the blonde but he thought if he's making her happy, he might as well live with it.

Hinata pondered on it for a while then smiled gently. "Well, do you think he is? I know he's busy but…"

"Maybe…" Neji fixed his hair and looked boredly at Hinata. "…if he gets out of the trap I set up for him." He added under his breath.

He opened the newspaper and began reading. Neji yawned, laid his head back on the couch and said, "Hinata, do I have to go through this?" He put up an innocent face, but Hinata wasn't fooled.

"You're the one who invited yourself. I didn't ask you to babysit me." Hinata said coldly.

_Knock Knock._

Hinata opened the door and let the maid in, who was intimidated by the look Neji was giving her, as if it was her fault his cousin is now of legal age. "Lady Hinata, are you ready to entertain your guests?" asked the maid as she bowed her head.

Hinata took a deep breath and dusted the front of her skirt. With a final look in the mirror, she was ready. "Yes. Please let the first one in."

Through the door entered a bulky man, dressed in a Konoha vest and… green spandex?

"Damn it! Lee?" Neji bolted up, his eyes wide open, ready to strangle his teammate. Hinata saw this and quickly ran to her cousin and tried to calm him down. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Neji, calm down!" Hinata said as she tried to push her cousin to the couch. Neji fumed and clenched his fist, poor Lee cowering in the corner.

"N-Neji, l-let me explain!" Lee pleaded from his corner. He covered his ears with his palms and squinted at Neji's enraged figure. "Neji… Oh, darn."

"Neji, please calm down!" screeched the Hyuuga heiress as she put herself between Lee and Neji. She lifted her arm perpendicular to Neji's chest as if stopping him from making any move. Neji raised an eyebrow but stepped back just the same. "Thank you." said Hinata exasperatedly.

"Thanks, Hinata." whispered Lee as Hinata offered him a hand, raising him up from his crouch. He dusted of the dust from his back and took a deep breath before explaining. "Neji, please listen."

"Listening." Neji answered, crossing his arms so tight that it looked like they won't untangle for years. "Now, tell me, why are you here? You know it's…" He gulped and wiped a sweat from his brow. "…the day."

"Oh, right!" Lee suppressed a laugh and looked at Hinata. "Well, he's giving you a hard time, isn't he?"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I apologize. I forgot it's the day. Well, Neji, Hinata wasn't the one I'm here for. It's you." Hinata internally sighed in relief. "Sensei wanted to ask you if you're coming to the…" Lee laughed. "…to the speed-dating spree at the square."

"No, I am not coming with you and tolerate your stupid dating ways." Neji said stubornly. "Plus, I don't want someone who is stupid and come to speed-dating things." He took Lee by the shoulder and pushed him out the door. "Now if you will excuse us." He slammed the door shut and locked it. Neji turned back to Hinata, smirk plastered across his face and crossed his arms.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga friends!" They heard Lee call from the other side of the door.

"Nice." Hinata commented as she took a seat by the couch's arm. "A speed-dating spree?"

"NO!" Neji pulled his ear to relax him and tried again. "No, Hinata. I told him, I'm not coming." He rubbed his temple and walked closer to the window, looked at the line of overexcited suitors angrily and shook his head. "Let's get this stupid courting thing over with. I don't get why there are so many people in the first day."

"Next." They heard their servant yell from the outside.

_Bark!_

"Oh, my." Hinata covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"May I ask why Hana Inuzuka is barking here?" Neji asked sarcastically as he took a seat by the farthest edge of the sofa.

The door opened and a familiar voice called to them.

"Good morning, Hinata." The russet-head entered the room and the sweet scent of flowers filled the air as he brought a bouquet of roses in pale pink color – one of Hinata's favorite flower which meant friendship – he was to give her. Kiba was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with its sleeves rolled just below his elbow. His hair was gelled in a weird neat-but-not-neat way and his smile is just as dashing as ever.

"Kiba!" Hinata said in a small voice. She stood up and greeted her visitor. "Kiba, thank you." she said as she accepted gaily the bouquet. "Please, sit down. Make yourself at home." Hinata fumbled awkwardly with the pin on her hair and gestured Kiba to take a seat by the couch.

Kiba sat uncomfortably beside Neji, who was complaining beside him. "Hey, Neji." He greeted politely, as if trying to wow the cousin of the girl he's courting. Neji's not impressed.

"Inuzuka. Welcome back." Neji held out his hand which Kiba reluctantly took. He squeezed Kiba's hand blue. Hinata covered her face with her palms.

"That's enough, Cuz." warned Hinata. Hinata gave Neji a piercing look she had just perfected recently. Defeated, Neji stood up.

"I'll get going now. You know. ANBU stuff." Neji cocked his head towards Kiba as if saying 'keep our hands… paws or whatever you call it to yourself'. Kiba gripped his pants tighter.

"… so, Hinata. We've been friends-"

"Pathetic." Neji murmured as he closed the door behind him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Neji slid his feet off his sandals, sat on his bed and decided to call Lee and ask about their speed-dating spree. He walked over the phone he had in his room, pressed 3 – Lee's speed dial number – and waited patiently for his friend to answer.

"Hello?" answered Lee, his voice a little louder over the noise of the crowd. "Neji?"

"Hey, Lee. How's the speed-dating going?" Neji shook his head, wondering why he was even bothering to check up on the Dynamic Duo. "Gai-sensei went home because no one would date him?" He chuckled inwardly.

"Ha-ha, Neji. Funny." Neji could imagine Lee rolling his eyes. "As a matter of fact, Sensei is on a roll." Lee announced proudly.

"Oh, really?" answered Neji, astounded. He walked towards his bed carefully as to not trip over the telephone cord and fetched his cellphone. He quickly typed in Tenten's number, which, oddly, he memorized by heart.

"Yeah. It was weird though. The time limit was 3 minutes but with Gai-sensei, it finished in 2 or 1 and a half minutes." Neji laughed. "And, no! The girls weren't the ones who finished early. It was Sensei. In fact, they wanted to spend more time with him. But he wanted to meet many other and he doesn't want to waste time."

"That's really easy to believe Lee." Neji said as he waited for Tenten's phone to ring.

"Anyway, Neji. Do you want to know who I met here a while ago? You'll never guess." Neji could hear the malice in Lee's voice, a tone the green beast rarely used. Neji was about to say 'no' because Tenten's phone was already ringing when Lee answered back. "No, Neji. I want you to guess. Guess real hard. Please, for our friendship, our team, our brotherly bond and the iron fists of youth!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Sakura. Ino. Hinata – no, wait, she's here entertaining _guests_." He said sarcastically as he gritted his teeth. Neji held his cell closer to his free ear and waited for Tenten to answer. "You know what's annoying? How they can walk around the mansion in a nonchalant way. It's like they're not afraid that I'd Jyuuken them." Neji clenched his fists.

"We're drifting off the topic, Neji. Come on, please, guess who I ran into. I mean, speed-dated."

"Oh, right." Neji tried to remember the people from his list. "Sakura. Ino. Well, I expect Miss Anko to be there but like hell you'd enjoy a date with her. Miss Kurenai, but like Asuma-sensei's going to let her go there. The Hokage's apprentice? I expect she would but as if Tsunade would let her go." Neji almost laughed at himself for even bothering to answer Lee. He was still waiting for Tenten to answer.

"No. No." Neji rolled his eyes at Lee's stubbornness. "Not even close. Please, guess."

Tenten's phone answered.

"_Hiya. Tenten here! I'm at a speed-dating spree right now so I can't answer my phone. Just leave a message, m'kay?_

_Beep._

"No way in freaking hell." Neji whispered as he dropped his cellphone at the floor. "No way in freaking hell!"

"Neji? Neji? Mr. Hyuuga? Hello?" Lee waited for his friend to answer but Neji hung up. He put the phone back and hurriedly slid his feet in his sandals as he walked out the door. He went ran downstairs.

"_Tenten went on the speed-dating spree!"_

**XOXOXOXO**

"Uhm…" Hinata started. "What brings you here… Shikamaru?" Hinata stared at Shikamaru who was balancing his champagne glass on top of the spoon, fork and small spoon tripod. "Shika, those are expensive so if you don't mind…"

_Crash_!

"…please don't break it." Hinata bit her lower lip in annoyance as Shikamaru yawned and waved his hand infront of him in apology. "Excuse me." She called on to the servant on the other side of the room. "Please clean that up and hide it from father. He was rather fond of that glass." Shikamaru winced.

"Hinata." Neji called from the door. Hinata looked up to her cousin. "Oh, Nara. How's life?" Neji cocked his head to the side in recognition to Shikamaru.

"Boring." Shikamaru answered nonchalantly. Hinata giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Good. Anyway, Hinata." Neji stepped back to face his cousin. "I'm going out. An…" Neji raised his head to think. "…urgent mission came up and I have to leave. Take care of those bastards outside." Hinata nodded. "And Shikamaru? I'd appreciate it if you'd stay and look after her. You're a fine shinobi whom I trust with missions and awkward situations."

"I think you're overreacting, Cuz. I don't need a chaperon, you know?" Hinata raised her voice and crossed her arms stubornly.

"Yeah. Sure, Hyuuga. I'd stay."

"Thanks a lot, Shika." Hinata said sulkily as she went back to her seat.

Neji, with a last nod, walked out door and to the street. He reached for his phone in his pocket but decided that if he called Lee, he would know what he was up to.

"Damn." cursed Neji as he passed by a couple of Chuunin who he worked with before. He was a couple of blocks away from the convention center where the speed-dating spree will commence and he was embarrassed just to be in the vicinity of it.

"Good morning, Mr. Speed-Dater!" Neji was welcomed at the gates by a cool-looking teenager who was probably one of those who arranged the event. He shoved him aside and entered into a room-full of speed-dater.

And then he saw Gai.

"Neji, 'mboy!" Gai called onto him – he tried to hide among the people but failed. His sensei caught his waist and gave him a big hug, much to Neji's embarrassment. Neji immediately let go when he caught a glimpse of his teammate's hair buns.

"Sensei, I gotta go. I'll be back, okay?" Neji pushed Gai away from him a tried to follow Tenten but his sensei caught his shoulder and wielded Neji to face him.

"Neji, what's the rush?" He slid his arm over Neji's shoulder. "There are lots of pretty girls out there! I'm sure there's one who would suit your type." Gai pointed over to the section of the room allotted for mingling with the other speed-daters. He laughed deviously and earned odd looks from passers-by but he didn't mind. The wacked-out sensei pushed his student towards a good-looking girl, she has brown hair and brown eyes and is probably of same age as Neji.

"Sensei…" Neji said awkwardly as his sensei pushed him closer to the girl who turned out to be one of the citizens whom he saved a couple of missions ago and has developed a crush on him. Gai walked away inconspicuously.

"Neji!" The girl ducked out but was blocked by other people who were walking the other way. She was pushed towards the ground but Neji caught her just before she totally fell face down.

"…Kaori, are you okay?"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Tenten, right?" asked a good-looking guy who she met at the spree. He has dark-brown hair and light eyes which reminded her of Neji. "I'm Jam. I work at a food bar here. General Manager." He added proudly. Tenten ignored the haughtiness and decided to give this guy a try since he'd only be here for 3 minutes.

"I'm a Konoha Ninja, part of the Hyuuga Cell. Our former team leader decided to leave the post and be an ordinary Jounin and gave the position to Neji, our captain." Tenten smiled subconsciously as she boasted about Neji. "He's a member of the Hyuuga Clan and do you know that he learned of all the Hyuuga secrets by himself? With my help, of course. He works hard, that Neji."

Jam smiled confusedly at Tenten and couldn't follow what she was going on about. "I'm not a ninja so I'm not sure about the ninja-parts but it looks like you know this Neji well." Jam smiled deviously.

"No, it's not like that!" Tenten shook her head and denied Jam's assumption. "Neji and I have been friends since way back. We were teammates ever since we graduated from the Academy. We have this other teammate, Lee. He's sort of our team's spirit." Jam laughed and Tenten laughed with him.

"Hey, is the Lee guy in a green spandex with a bowl cut?" Jam asked in the midst of the conversation. They talked for another five minutes, extending the time allotted so they decided to stay outside.

"Yes. Why'd you ask?" Tenten sat at a nearby bench.

"I don't know. It's just that I've seen a lot of Lee today. He was with someone who's dressed like him and… Is my eyesight right or something?" Jam held his hand infront of his eyes and waved it. Tenten giggled.

"Nope. You're seeing doubles. Lee and Gai-sensei. They're sort of a duo. Inseparable." Tenten looked at the other people, watching them happily. Jam noticed Tenten sort of spacing out but waited patiently for her to snap out of her trance.

"Neji!" Tenten whispered after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Neji. That's Neji, Jam! That's Neji." Tenten squealed as she pulled the collar of her new found friend and dragged him behind the bush behind them. "Jam, I swear that's-…"

Tenten saw Kaori.

"Who is he with?" Jam asked when he saw Tenten's reaction.

From far away, Tenten and Jam saw Neji and Kaori talking to each other. Kaori was a little closer to Neji than necessary but Neji didn't seem to mind – which took Tenten by surprise because Neji didn't usually want anyone that near. Neji was the one talking now. He seems to be enjoying himself since he's all smiles and was walking comfortably.

"Let's go, Jam." Tenten pulled Jam's hand half-heartedly and lead him from behind the bush. She clutched his hand harder as the image of another girl with Neji played again and again in her mind. "I live in an apartment near the-…"

"Tenten, is that you?" called a voice from afar. Neji.

"Neji?" Tenten turned around – still holding Jam's hand – and looked at Neji while she hurriedly wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Neji, you're here. I didn't notice you." Jam rolled his eyes. "Well, this is Jam. Jam," Jam bowed his head in respect. "This is Neji." Jam smiled at Neji when he was introduced.

"Hello, Neji. Tenten told me a lot about you. A lot." Tenten stepped hard on Jam's foot but he ignored it. "I was about to bring her home but since you're here…" He handed Neji Tenten's hand. "…bring her home. I'll take care of Kaori."

**XOXOXOXO**

Tenten's street was quiet as usual. Neji was walking ahead of her but waited for Tenten every time he walked faster and she could keep up to his pace. For the whole trip, the only time they had a conversation was when Neji told Tenten to be careful as they crossed the street and Tenten told Neji coldly that she was a ninja and was capable of taking care of herself.

Neji kept quiet.

They got infront of their apartment after the long trip and Neji said his good night to Tenten. She thanked Neji quietly for his trouble and opened the gate. Before she got in, she called to her teammate.

"You didn't even introduce your date. Who was she?" Tenten tried to keep her tone as leveled as possible but Neji noticed the distress in her voice. "It's just that since we're friends…" Tenten shook her head and raised her head. She spoke now but in a better, stronger voice. "I just thought that it'd be nice if I get to know your girlfriend but I guess that's not possible. Good night, Neji." Tenten turned around and closed the door lightly.

"It's always been you, Tenten."

"What?" Tenten spun around and faced Neji.

"Tenten, Kaori was…" Neji took a deep breath. "Kaori was one of the people I saved in our last mission. Remember?" Tenten shook her head. "The one I carried out of the fire? Gai-sensei noticed her when we were talking and he persuaded me to talk to her. I found her amusing and I kind of enjoyed her company."

Tenten winced.

"But did you notice? Kaori looked a lot like you which is kinda why I was able to tolerate her." Neji walked closer to Tenten and reached out for her hand. "But while I was talking to her, all I was thinking was why you were here and why you're with that Jam guy."

"What?" Tenten giggled and took his hand.

"Yes. I saw you hiding behind the bush. And holding hands. And he was about to take you home." Tenten let Neji pull her closer to him. "Imagine, you were going to show a stranger your home base." Neji took Tenten into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Well, I'm sorry I got paranoid." Tenten wound her arms around Neji and laid her head by the hollow between his head and neck. "You wanted to know why I got into that ridiculous speed-dating spree?" Neji nodded.

"To see if there was anyone worth loving other than you… "

"…and I guess I was wrong."

**XOXOXOXO**

Neji got home late after having dinner with Tenten at her house. They watched a couple of movies and he lulled her to sleep. Before he went home, he gave her a final good night kiss and jumped off her window quietly.

As he opened the light, he saw Hinata sitting by the couch, cross-legged. And Naruto half-asleep by her shoulder.

"I win the bet, Cuz."

* * *

**A/N**. I hope it was tolerable. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated. Please and THANK YOU!!!

**Strawberry:))**


End file.
